life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Great Wolf Lodge
Great Wolf Lodge is a water park hotel in Sandusky Ohio, just down the road from Cedar Point. If humans were to vanish, what would happen to this once-iconic resort? 1 Day After People Lights go out around the hotel go out as the power grid dies. The water in the water park stops flowing, and the machines in the arcade go off. The animatronic animals in the lobby freeze in place, never to sing again. 5 Days After People The hotel has remained relatively unchanged.That, is about to change. Dust coats surfaces all around the hotel. In the water park, the slides and pools sit, waiting for vacationers that will never come. Atop the tree fort, the 1000 gallon tipping bucket, which once dumped 1000 gallons of water on people, sways slightly in the breeze, it's bell forever silent. 6 Months After People Animals have made their way in and begin to eat the food in the hotel cafes and rooms. In the park, the humidity is rising, which will cause issues. Many inner tubes once used to carry guests down the slides, deflate. 1 Year After People Dirt now begins to build up in the pools. Curtains on room windows are faded away, now frayed rags. In the lobby, the first skylights that lit the room break in a storm. Rain gets in and mold begins to grow on the carpet. Seeds are blown in by the wind and fauna begins to grow 10 Years After People The water-park is bone dry. It;s been ten years since a visitor has screamed in delight on a slide. Now, the silence is about to be broken. The park's tree-fort has become unstable due to the moisture in the air eating at the supports. Suddenly, the rusted pipes holding up the bucket snap, sending the mossy bucket down, cracking in two on impact. The vibrations cause parts of the decaying Otter Run slides to crash down, leaving parts of the slides in-tact. 15 years After People The lobby is now a green-house. The front desk, gift shop, and Clock Tower show are all swallowed. The chimney over the fireplace crumbles, pulling down a portion of the roof, and supporting walls. Meanwhile in the water-park, the pools are begining to break down. Walls seperating the pools crack, allowing them to flow as one. 30 Years After People The long-forgotten arcade machines begin to break apart as the metal and plastics used to construct them fails. In the park, the skylights smash in a heavy rain. Now, the sunlight and rain will be able to freely enter the park, which will soon, face a cannonball of destruction. At the same time, an entire wing of the hotel collapses, exposing an entire half of the overgrown lobby. 50 Years After People Under the water-park, the machines once used to filter the water are in trouble. Five decades without maintanance has left them unstable, and they could burst at any moment. Suddenly, a waterfilter bursts, sending a gyser of water into the air, ripping a hole in the concrete tile floor. Soon, the others follow, and soon the majority of the floor is destroyed, allowing any remaining pools to merge into one big pool. 70 Years After People The five-story tree fort now resembles the Titanic as it is now literally a shipwreck under the water, with only the ruined tipping bucket sticking up from the water like a mast. But, 20 years of water chewing at the supports has weakened the structure, and it crashes to the ground. 100 Years After People Great Wolf Lodge is in trouble. The hotel's foundations have been damaged by over 70 years of water, and are on the verge of failure. The glass windows keeping the water-park from spilling out into the rest of the hotel shatter, and the entire hotel is flooded. The rushing water is too much for the building, and it is destroyed, being pulled down, resembling a building implosion. The lodge is no more.Category:Damaged by water Category:Ohio Category:Collapses